creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
M'Lady Moonbeam
M'Lady Moonbeam was Meadow's pet dog and a show dog at the International Dog Show in Mukluk Gardens. Moonbeam was at dog show with Meadow, whom she plan to have her as the future grand champion by having the Secret Six kidnapped and dressing as the Cat Creature as a distraction. It was there, she met Meadow's old acquaintance, Shaggy, along with his dog, Scooby, who he later introduced his friends, Fred, Daphne, and Velma, to Meadow. When Meadow, as the Cat Creature, makes her appearance, Scar and Skull kidnapped the Secret Six while everyone was distracted. While Scooby and Crissie tried to stop them, Moonbeam, disguised as Scooby, frightens the latter off and takes the former's place to lead Scooby's friends astray as the real the Scooby was taken to avoid any witnesses. However, Shaggy was able to realize that the "Scooby" they have is a fake and the gang deduces that the real Scooby was taken along with the Secret Six. After Scar and Skull being caught, Scooby and the Secret Six found and rescued, and the Cat Creature being subdued, who turns out to be Meadow, reveals her plan about wanting Moonbeam to win, who also turns out to be the Scooby imposter, and attempted to scare Scooby only to be scared off herself after Scooby barked back. Background Physical Appearance M'Lady Moonbeam is a small and slender dog with white fur, black eyes, and a black nose. She wears a lavender collar. Personality Moonbeam is very loving and loyal to Meadow, as she affectionately licks her cheek to the point where she even went along with Meadow's plot to kidnap the Secret Six so she would have a chance of winning the dog show and impersonating Scooby to lead Mystery Inc. astray. Though, unlike Meadow's genuine friendly nature, Moonbeam is vicious and fierce towards others, as she barked at Scooby and Shaggy, even though they were friends of Meadow. Although, she doesn't show hostility towards Meadow's accomplices, Scar and Skull, though, maybe because she was instructed to impersonate Scooby to distract the gang and stop Crissie from interfering while Scar and Skull took the Secret Six away. She also appears to be short-tempered, as while she was disguised as Scooby, she ripped off Fred's pants leg for stepping on her tail even though he apologized. However, in spite of her fierceness, when Meadow's plan was uncovered, she tried to scare Scooby only to be scared off herself after Scooby barked back. Moonbeam has a degree of intelligence, such as following Meadow's orders by impersonating Scooby-Doo to mislead Mystery Inc. and nodded in agreement with Meadow about Mystery Inc. interfering with the former's plan. However, she doesn't appear to be cunning as Meadow, as she didn't mimic Scooby's personality while impersonating him, something Shaggy was able to point out, as she was disgusted when offered a Scooby Snack and showed no genuine cowardice, unlike the real Scooby would. Also, as a dog, Moonbeam has a strong genuine dislike towards cats, as she chased one in a parking lot while impersonating Scooby. Relationships Powers and Abilities Trivia Category:Scooby-Doo Characters Category:Dogs Category:Animated Characters Category:Creative Characters Category:Character Info Category:Pets Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:Females